prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Suite Pretty Cure♪
is a Japanese anime series and the eighth series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation, the series premiered on February 6, 2011, replacing Heartcatch Pretty Cure! on it's initial timeslot. From the title logo, the series' theme is be related to music. Official Confirmation Suite Pretty Cure♪ was revealed on the Japan Patent Office website on November 4, 2010 from a trademark filing dated October 12, 2010. A solicitation sheet had previously revealed that Bandai will begin selling accessories for a new 2011 Pretty Cure project in February. The series' official website finally opens up as well as the confirmation of two new cures: Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm and their fairy mascot: Hummy. Also their alter egos were confirmed as well, under the names Minamino Kanade and Houjou Hibiki. The series's plot involves Kanade and Hibiki's hearts falling into "Harmony". Plot :Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes'' Mephisto, the ruler of Minor Land threatens the world by spreading the Melody of Unhappiness throughout the human world. He is also after a powerful item called the Legendary Score, in which the Melody of Happiness is written. The "Fairy of Songs", Hummy is sent to the human world to search for the new Pretty Cures to stand up against Mephisto and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness. Characters 'Pretty Cure' is 14 years old and has a bright personality. She excels at sports, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. Although her father is a famous violinist and her mother is a genius music teacher, Hibiki thinks she has no musical talent but however she has absolute pitch, and is able to identify music notes perfectly. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is Cure Melody. is also 14 years old and she is Hibiki's childhood friend. Kanade is a excellent student, but she is not really good at sports like Hibiki. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. Kanade is very mature, but also quite stubborn sometimes. She dreams of being a pastry chef when she grows up, to take over her parents' pastry shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats, especially to Hummy. Her alter ego is''' Cure Rhythm.' '''Cure Beat' is another Cure in the Suite Pretty Cure season. Her identity is not yet known. Her theme color is blue and also wears the same Pretty Cure outfit as Cure Melody but slightly altered. From the magazine scan, she looks like a tomboy like Hibiki. It is speculated that she is Nishijima Waon, a girl on Hibiki's soccer team. Cure Symphony is another Cure in the Suite Pretty Cure season. her identity is not yet known. Her them colour is light-purple and her Pretty Cure outfit differs from all the other Cures this season. From the magazine scan, she appears to be a polite and royal girl. She is also in the opening of Suite Precure. 'Mascots' is a female Cat-like "Fairy of Songs" and the partner of both Kanade and Hibiki. She is the annual singer of "melody of happiness", who tried to oppose Mephisto. She is sent into the human world to search and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness until she met both Kanade and Hibiki. 'Minor Land' is the King of the nation "Minor Land". He attempts to make the "melody of happiness" into "melody of pain" to make all worlds tragic and fulfill his taste of music. is a female Cat-like "Fairy of Songs". Although she was born in Major Land and befriends Hummy, owing to that her title of the annual singer of "melody of happiness" was given to Hummy, she felt betrayed and asked to be Mephisto's right-hand. The "Trio of Minor" who were deprived of their seat of right-hand also hate her. , , and are the ministers of Mephisto and the horrible chorus "Trio of Minor".They three making trouble like three cadets of Sabaku in HeartChatch Pretty Cure! 'Others' is the Empress of the nation "Major Land". She hosts the anniversary of "melody of happiness" to pray for the peace of all worlds. 'Fairy Tone' Like the name, they are 8 creatures with different colours. They have a power and give it to this season's Cures. #Dory #Rery #Miry #Fary #Solry #Lary #Sily #Dodory Trivia *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only Pretty Cure season to have pink as both the Cures' theme colors. *The official character artist of Futari wa Pretty Cure designed the characters for Suite Pretty Cure♪, which is a drastic change from the last season. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the third season that doesn't use a cell phone-like device for the Cures to transform; the others being Yes! Pretty Cure 5 which used a device that looked like a watch, and the other being Heartcatch Pretty Cure with Cure Blossom, Marine and Sunshine using perfumes and Cure Moonlight, who uses the lid of the Heart Pot. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only Pretty Cure season that uses a broach to transform with. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only Pretty Cure series in which there is only one major mascot. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the first season since Pretty Cure Splash Star to feature the two Pretty Cure warriors gaining their powers in the first episode, as well as transforming together. Gallery ' 358931m.jpg|Official poster featuring Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm and Hummy. Bild 7.png|First Trailer of Suite Precure スイート プリキュア♪ Title Card.jpg|The show's title card. Nova-Imagem.jpg|Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Hummy and other creature Bild 3.png|Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm s640x480.jpeg|Cure Melody,Cure Rhythm,Hummy,and a unknown figure 11rbvjs.jpg|Kanade and Hibiki Hummy.03.jpg|The seasons mascot Hummy Houjo.01.jpg|Houjou Hibiki and alter ego Cure Melody Minamino.02.jpg|Minamino Kanade and alter ego Cure Rhythm untitled.PNG|Hibiki in her official school uniform. 167954 144348918956931 100001454714267 275470 8176233 n.jpg|Cure Melody in the DX 3 trailer Suite Precure in DX3.png|Hibiki and Kanade shocked 167496_177041212339287_163906553652753_359581_4757499_n.jpg|''Kanade and Hibiki Cure Module 180316_176991755677566_163906553652753_359305_7741462_n.jpg|Cure Modules 181364_176797199030355_163906553652753_358048_3551521_n.jpg|Minamino Kanade and Houjou Hibiki 167573_176796919030383_163906553652753_358041_6891545_n.jpg 168033_177052172338191_163906553652753_359657_6346639_n.jpg 180316_176991749010900_163906553652753_359303_5327395_n.jpg 181858_177050072338401_163906553652753_359628_3952839_n.jpg 181933_177050515671690_163906553652753_359633_3225761_n.jpg 181450_177051349004940_163906553652753_359643_5416793_n.jpg 180744_177051995671542_163906553652753_359653_2202247_n.jpg 168189_177054142337994_163906553652753_359683_3181485_n.jpg 179070_177054842337924_163906553652753_359690_5971513_n.jpg cap4215.jpg|Suite Precure's signature pose. ''' Category:Series Category:Stubs Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪